KEJUTAN
by IsmiHana
Summary: Kejutan untuk sang ayah yang baru saja pulang melepas lelah. Married!SuguruxAraki. MPREG.


Hari sudah sore saat Suguru memasuki apartemen tempat ia tinggal dengan wajah lelah."Aku pulang." katanya agak lesu. Keringat tampak di kening, pipi, dan leher jenjangnya.

Dari dapur, terdengar suara lain menyambut. "Selamat datang kembali!"

Muncul sesosok bersurai coklat mengenakan celemek, tangannya bergerak membersihkan telapak dengan benda yang ia kenakan. Celemek merah eh? Suguru mengenalinya sebagai benda favorit istrinya kala berperan di dapur.

"Ryuichi." ia menyapa hangat, bergerak mendatangi mantan pemilik marga Araki demi mengecup keningnya. Ryuichi dengan senang hati menerima kecupan itu, lengannya bergerak melingkari leher Suguru.

"Aku kangen, kangen..."

 **KEJUTAN**

 **A Knight in the Area/エリアの騎士 Fanfiction**

 _Marriage!SuguruxAraki_

 **WARNING! MPREG, OOC?**

"Baru seharian aku pergi sudah kangen?" Suguru mengernyit. Ryuichi mengangguk, kemudian membenamkan mukanya pada dada Suguru yang bidang.

Ah, suaminya itu sudah lebih tinggi darinya ya. Ryuichi jujur, heran dengan perkembangan pesat tinggi tubuh Suguru. Saat masih di U-15 dulu, seingatnya, tinggi mereka sama persis, Ryuichi lebih tinggi malah. Dan sekarang lihat, perbedaan tinggi yang begitu signifikan di antara sepasang kekasih tersebut. Kadang-kadang Ryuichi kesal juga, tapi bagaimana mau kesal jika ia dapat mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Suguru seperti saat ini. Nyaman, rasanya begitu nyaman. Dada sang suami begitu kokoh, Ryuichi jadi percaya untuk menyerahkan hidupnya kepada sang Aizawa.

Suguru menghela napas. Ryuichi manja seperti ini pasti memiliki alasan. Kadang ia bingung apakah ia menyukai Ryuichi yang seperti ini atau tidak. Di satu sisi, ia begitu manis, seperti seekor kucing jinak yang membutuhkan perhatian sang majikan. Di sisi lain, ia merasa Ryuichi justru menjadi lemah. Jelas Suguru tidak menyukai kelemahan. Bahkan untuk Ryuichi-nya sekalipun.

"Ryuichi, kenapa?"

Suguru bertanya, nadanya lunak namun cukup serius. Terdengar bunyi Ryuichi menggerutu, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya melihat Suguru. Bibirnya mengerucut, jelas ia berharap Suguru menenangkannya, minimal mengelus puncak kepala atau memangkunya.

Yah, Suguru adalah Suguru. Ryuichi naif jika ia mengharapkan sang suami berlaku seperti itu.

Pada akhirnya, pemilik surai coklat melepaskan diri dari dada si rambut hitam, kemudian berbalik dan berkata, "Makanan sudah siap."

Suguru mengerti. Ryuichi-nya merajuk. Dasar, pria itu mengulas senyum kecil sembari menggaruk rambut. Kadang-kadang ia mesti luluh juga untuk menenangkan si rambut coklat. Suguru bergerak merengkuh pinggang Ryuichi, berucap pelan, nadanya menggelitik.

"Terima kasih ya."

Dan ia didorong jauh-jauh oleh Ryuichi yang malu. Ah, Suguru kadang tidak mengerti Ryuichi.

"Makan sana!"

Ryuichi pergi meninggalkan suaminya seorang diri, kembali ke peraduan.

Coret, dapur.

xxx

Tidak lama-lama Ryuichi merajuk.

Baru saja beberapa suap Suguru melahap makan malam, Ryuichi telah kembali dengan wajah sumringah.

"Senang sekali?" Suguru berkomentar, kembali menyumpiti nasinya. Ryuichi hanya memasang cengiran.

"Suguru." katanya dengan nada riang.

"Bukan coklat kan?"

"Hah?"

Suguru meletakkan mangkuknya, pun sumpitnya, kemudian menatap istrinya dengan tatapan serius. "Bukan karena menemukan coklat jenis baru kan kau senang?"

Ryuichi merengut. Kenapa Suguru-nya begitu curigaan?

"Bukaaaaan! Nggak kukasih tahu nih." katanya sebal, melipat tangan dan memalingkan muka. Rajukannya kambuh.

"Ah." Suguru mengambil mangkuk dan sumpitnya lagi, senyum cerah dipasang. "Kalau bukan karena itu sih tidak masalah."

Ugh. Kenapa Suguru harus tersenyum seperti itu? Meski melewati lirikan mata, Ryuichi dapat melihat senyum malaikat Suguru yang selalu membuatnya berdebar-debar. Apalagi kala senyuman itu ditujukan untuknya.

 _Suguru bodoh ah._

"Kau curigaan sekali." Ryuichi kesal menggerutu.

"Bagaimana tidak." Suguru mengambil sehelai daun dan mengunyahnya. "Kemarin-kemarin kau maunya dibelikan coklat terus sih. Seperti ngidam saja."

Ryuichi tersipu seketika. Pelan didekatinya suaminya itu, dipeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku berharap begitu."

Suguru terdiam. Tangannya berhenti menyuapi mulut dan perutnya yang sudah keroncongan.

Seorang anak, ya?

xxx

Bukankah itu merupakan impian setiap orang? Memiliki buah hati yang bisa mereka manjakan.

"Ryuichi." pelan Suguru mengucap lepas helaan napas. Sayang sekali mereka harus menghadapi realita. "Kau tidak bisa mengandung."

Ryuichi menggeleng, ia tahu. Dipeluknya Suguru, dibenamkannya wajahnya ke punggung sang suami. Terdengar erangan menyesal.

"Suguru... tidakkah kau ingin punya anak?"

Suguru tercenung. Jujur saja, tentu ia ingin. Siapa yang tidak menginginkan kehadiran malaikat kecil di tengah-tengah sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk cinta? Dengan adanya buah hati, dapat dipastikan kehidupan rumah tangga mereka akan lebih berwarna. Berbelanja perlengkapan bayi, lalu bak mandi baru, dan sebagainya.

Siapa yang tidak ingin mengalami masa-masa seperti itu?

xxx

"Tapi kita harus melihat realita."

Suguru berkata dengan tegar. Entah sejak kapan ia telah memutar badan dan menghadapi Ryuichi yang menunduk. Ryuichi bergeming.

"Kita tidak bisa punya anak, Ryuichi. Tidak bisa punya buah hati yang berasal dari darah daging kita sendiri."

Nyeri dada Ryuichi mendengar penuturan Suguru. Ia tahu Suguru benar. Ia sungguh tahu. Ia dan Suguru seharusnya takkan bisa memiliki anak. Takkan bisa.

Takkan... bisa...

... masa sih, tidak bisa...

"Suguru."

Ryuichi mengangkat kepala. Manik madunya beradu dengan dua iris oniks milik sang Aizawa.

"Kita bisa."

Suguru terkesiap.

xxx

"Selamat ya Ryuichi-san."

Seorang wanita bersurai merah menghampiri si pemilik untaian coklat, mulutnya penuh senyum. "Dari hasil USG dan gejala-gejala yang Anda sebutkan di konsultasi tadi, kami menyatakan kehamilan Anda positif."

"... eh?"

"Senang sekali ya, Araki." seorang pria ikut menghampiri mereka, surai gelapnya begitu identik dengan milik Suguru. "Ah ya, namamu sudah bukan Araki lagi. Senang ya, Ryuichi."

Ryuichi pelan mengeja nama mereka. "Ayaka-sensei... Iwaki-chan."

"Dengan begini kau dan Suguru-kun siap melanjutkan ke jenjang berikutnya. Asyik ya."

Kerlingan mata diberikan oleh si surai hitam, membuat Ayaka yang berambut merah menyikut pinggang suaminya.

"Jangan nakal pada pasien."

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf. Aku terkejut anak muridku akan segera memiliki anak, kalau begini aku akan menjadi kakek."

"Jangan bilang seperti itu dong, aku kan masih muda, Teppei!"

Ryuichi membiarkan mereka berdebat, sementara dirinya terus memutar apa yang baru saja Ayaka sampaikan kepadanya.

 _"... Anak..."_

xxx

Suguru ternganga. Apakah yang baru saja Ryuichi tuturkan itu benar?

Benar?

Mereka akan segera memiliki anak?

"Ryuichi!" sang surai gelap kontan mencengkram bahu istrinya, reaksi atas keterkejutan mesti ia salurkan. "Benarkah itu? Kau... dan aku, kita-?"

"Kau senang tidak?"

Dua manik madu Ryuichi diarahkan kembali ke keping-keping oniks. Menatap penuh harap.

Bagaimana Suguru bisa tidak senang?

Segera dijunjungnya Ryuichi dengan bahagia, begitu bahagia sehingga Ryuichi menjadi tinggi, hampir mencapai atap apartemen.

"S-Suguru-!"

"Ryuichi, aku-bagaimana aku bisa tidak senang?!"

"Aku tahu-makanya turunkan! Kasihan anak kita!"

Suguru tertawa-tawa, begitu bahagia, namun ia menuruti pula perintah istrinya. Diletakkannya Ryuichi kembali ke lantai, dan sebelum Ryuichi sempat berbuat apa-apa, dipeluknya sang surai coklat, erat.

Begitu erat seolah Suguru tak ingin kehilangan. Baik Ryuichi maupun anaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ryuichi." bisiknya, lengkungan di mulutnya begitu lebar.

Tentu sang mantan Araki kontan memerah mukanya. Suguru apa-apaan sih. Padahal mukanya muka panci, tapi kalau tersenyum manis sekali.

"... aku juga." pada akhirnya, Ryuichi memeluk Suguru balik. Merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan suaminya kepadanya, dan,

 _kepada calon buah hati mereka._

 **A/N: Na niat bikin lanjutannya. Kalau ada waktu. """Kalau ada waktu""". Uhuhuhu.**

 **Boleh Na curhat di sini? /kicked**


End file.
